Human skin can be subject to a variety of undesirable conditions, e.g., dandruff, dry flaky skin, or acne. These conditions can be caused by blockage of hair follicles in the skin by cells, dirt and natural oils. Acne can result from an immune response to bacteria growing in plugged follicles. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce such blockages.
Various devices have been developed to assist in the care of skin, e.g., human skin. For example, the SKINFINITY skin-care wand includes a handle with a head. Various skin-care attachments can be mounted on the head, including disposable lotion pads, sponges, or pumice stones. Pumice stones can be used to exfoliate, i.e., to remove dead skin and specifically surface dry skin cells. However, when a person uses a SKINFINITY wand on his own body, the wand places limitations on the areas of the person's body that can be reached, the angles at which they can be reached, and the pressure that can be applied by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,083 to Hayes discloses a device including a rigid base panel fastened to a wall using suction cups. Foam is attached to the base panel, and the assembly is covered with a removable cover. A user can attach this device to a shower wall and lean on it or rub against it to clean the user's back. However, suction cups are often unreliable in tile or textured-fiberglass shower or tub surrounds. Moreover, this device can require the user to lean to compensate for the slope of the sides of a bathtub, decreasing comfort and effectiveness.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0242201 shows various devices that can be used for, e.g., exfoliating the face. However, these devices have very specific sizes for specific applications, e.g., face or leg exfoliation. Multiple, different devices are therefore required to care for respective areas of the body.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0115302 describes a cleaning tool with a handle and a removable cleaning head. The face of the cleaning head is oriented substantially normal to the long axis of the handle. However, a removable head or the mechanism that selectively retains the head can be susceptible to damage during use, and the tool is limited in where on the body it can reach.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0197917 by Koptis et al. describes a covering affixable to an apparatus head. The apparatus can dispense flowable solutions. However, this device is limited in the range of areas on the body it can reach.
U.S. Publication No. 20070098768 by Close et al. describes a two-side personal-care appliance. However, this device can only be used on parts of the body a hand can reach.
There is also a need for devices that permit caring for skin under a cast, splint, or other mechanical restraint or brace. WO 99/43249 by Adrian et al. describes an assembly with a substantially flexible elongate body and an abrading surface. The assembly can be, e.g., inserted in a cast from an open end thereof Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,091 to Sullenger describes a scratching device with a flexible body, grooves, and hemispherical projections. The ORIGINAL CASTSCRATCHER by ASGO similarly has a flexible elongate body and two differently-shaped ends. However, it can be difficult to control the amount of force applied when using such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,709 to Sergent describes a scratching device for a cast. The device includes a length of cord to be pulled within the cast. However, the cord must be positioned in the cast when the cast is first applied, and cannot be removed without either damaging it or rendering it difficult to re-insert.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved skin-care devices, both for exposed-skin use and for in-cast use.